The Complete Cullen Families
by twilightsagalvr
Summary: Everyone in the Cullen family come to be expecting children. How will their lives turn out when these *human children are born into the world& Leah has a few surprises herself along the way! Read to find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfiction 2

RPOV(Rosalie)

Emmet and I were laughing on the couch watching American Idol. Emmet was laughing at something simon said when I felt it, a feeling I hadn't felt since my human years, nausea. I immeadietly leapt up and ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time to puke red blood into the toilet. _What just happened? _I thought to myself just as Emmet came running in. "What happened, Rose, baby you ok?" I just shook my head no. All of a sudden I felt weaker than ever. Then the tears started running. Emmet was really scared now. "Carlisle come here quick!" Emmet said as he scooped me into his arms and sat on the side of the tub. "It'll be ok Rose, I'll protect you." He whispered into my hair as he rubbed my back soothingly. I just leaned into him and took slow deep breaths."Oh my what happened?" Carlisle asked as he took in the bathroom scene before him. "I . . . .I don't know. But I just threw up blood VAMPIRES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"ok, im getting hysterical now. Carlisle jumped a bit "Emmet could you lay her down comfortably on the bed while I go get my notebook?" Carlisle asked as he left the room. Carlisle was back quickly, "Now Rosalie, I want you to tell me your symptoms . . . . calmly." Carlisle stated."Ok , nausea ,weakness ,slight headache, mood swings, and of course puking." I said. "Alrighty, welli would like you and Emmet to come in the hospital room while I take a few tests."Carlisle said.

****************30 minutes later************************

EPOV(Emmet)

Wow, how could my Rose be sick? This is worrying me a lot, after all this is my angel we're talking about. She must have noticed my pacing back and forth while we waited for Carlisle in our room. Rose motioned for me to sit next to her on the bed so I did. "What's wrong babe?" she asked. "I'm . . .I'm worried about you" I said. "Aw, honey I'll be fine. Probably just some bad deer or something." She stated. Then she gave me a soft yet passionate kiss. Carlisle came in and we gave him our full attention "Well, Rosalie, Emmet, congratulations, you're pregnant." Carlisle said with a beaming smile. _Did I hear him right?_

RPOV(Rosalie)

My jaw dropped in surprise. Did he say what I thought he just said?"Are you sure?" I asked curiously. "Yes, positive."Carlisle replied. I screamed with delight and hugged my shocked Emmy – Bear."Wow."was all he could say. "The baby will be turning Rosalie more human as the pregnancy progresses, that would explain the sickness, mood swings and aches. So congratulations "Wait, how far along is she doc?" Emmet asked "About 2 months." Replied Carlisle. Wow, I Rosalie Cullen am going to be a mother. I'm in total bliss right now. "Oh and Rosalie will begin to sleep and eat human food in order to nourish the baby." Carlisle said just as he left the room.

EPOV (Emmet)

This is truly amazing, We're going to be a complete family.

********************2 weeks go by***************************

RPOV(Rosalie)

Today Emmet and I are going to tell everyone the news. We head downstairs and see everyone in the family room, perfect. Emmet and I walked to the middle of the room holding hands "Everyone, we have an announcement." Emmet began. Everyone turned their attention to us expectantly. "I'm pregnant." I state happily. A mix of reactions go through the room then Alice pops up and says "I'm so happy for you." The n she gives me a hug. Th rest of th family does the same. After that Em and I get on the computer and start to look at baby things. "Hey Em, I really want some mac&cheese . . . . with ham." I say. "Sure." He replied then got up and ran down stairs to get it. I love him so much.

************************2months*******************

APOV(Alice)

.Gosh. Carlisle just said I'm pregnant. I look at Jasper to see if he's upset, but I can't see any emotion in his eyes what so ever. I'm starting to worry now "Jaz, Jasper?Are you upset?"I said standing in front of him now trying to hold his hands. All of a sudden I'm swooped off of the ground and spun around. "Of course not! I'm ecstatic, I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted laughing. Then he brought me back down to my feet. I wobbled a bit fro the dizziness "Oh, I'm sorry Al, did I hurt you or the baby?" Jasper said his voice dripping with worry as he sat me on the couch in our room. "I'm . . . I mean we're fine." I said giving him 's a reassuring smile. "Let's go tell everyone!' Jasper said excitement in his voice. We gathered everyone in the living room. Once everyone was settled I said "I'm pregnant!" everyone offerd their congratulations. Rosalie came up to me and gave me a hug. She is already starting to show. Everyone was just about to leave when Rosalie said "Hold on. I have to tell you something."


	2. News & Surprises

RPOV(Rosalie)

"We're having twin boys!" I said smiling. A chorus of oohs and ahhs went through the room.

Then I heard Alice say " Well, Rose we have to go shop online! I hear that they have even more stuff than in the stores!" Can you believe that?!?" she continued as she pulled me upstairs. I gave Em a smile "Good Luck" he mouthed to me.

***********************1 week later********************

LPOV(Leah)

Wow. My best friend is expecting, amazing. I'm sitting on the couch watching So You Think You Can Dance and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cami and soffees when all of a sudden the TV clicks off.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" I start to say turning around, that's when I see Jake in a gorgeous tux in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I say slipping on my bunny slippers and giving him a kiss.

Then he got down on one knee and said the words I had been dreaming to hear for years "Lee, I love you and I would be stupid not to want to spen the rest of my life with such a beautiful and adventurous, and sweet and caring person. Leah, will you marry me?" Jake asked.

I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I said "Yes, of course!" happily. Jacobs breath taking smile broke out on his face. He placed a beautiful yet simple pearl ring on my finger. I love it. Then he got up and I gave him a passionate kiss.

JPOV(Jacob)

Wow. She said yes! The love of my life just said yes to spending the rest of her life with me!

"Hey Lee, what do you want to eat tonight?" I asked my beautiful fiancé.

She looked confused for a minute then she finally said " Chinese."

"ok, I'll be right back." I said giving her a kiss.

"Alright." She replied. Then I ran to the car. Life is good.

LPOV(leah)

I'm engaged! I have to call Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emily, Kim, Rachel, and of course mom and Seth. I started by calling my mom. _Ring Ring. _

"Hello?" I heard my moms voice "I'm getting married!" I said into the phone

"Really? Congratulations Lee! Do you know when the wedding is ? Just let me know if you need any help." She said thrilled at the fact that I'm getting married.

" um, I'm not sure about the date yet. But I will call you back when I figure out the details. Love you."I said into the phone " Love you too Lee." She replied then we hung up the phone. I figured Seth probably already knew from Jacob.

I called Rosalie "Hello?" Her bell like voice answered "I'm engaged!" we screamed together then she said

"Congratulations! Hold on let me go get Esme, Alice, and Bella." A few seconds later she said " Ok, they're here. Tell them your news!"

" I'm getting married!" Then there was more screaming. We stayed on the phone for about 30 minutes. After we hung up I decided to get dressed and set a nice romantic dinner for Jake. I took a shower, curled my newly long hair, and put on a knee length midnight blue halter top dress with gold designs across the waist. Then I did my make-up and accessories. I misted myself with a spritz of Moonlit Path. Then I went and set up the table. I was just setting the plates when Jacob got back. I smiled at him.

JPOV

I opened the door to the house to only almost drop the food that took so long to get. Leah looks drop dead gorgeous. She looked up at me and smiled

"Sorry it took so long." I mumbled.

"Oh it's fine." She said walking over to me and giving me a quick kiss as she grabbed the food. I walked over to the table, I was awe struck "it's beautiful Lee." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she served the food.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear "Love you too." She replied.


	3. Happiness & shock

**A/N : Sorry it took so long to update! But please review! thanks**

RPOV(Rosalie)

"We're having twin boys!" I said smiling. A chorus of oohs and ahhs went through the room.

Then I heard Alice say " Well, Rose we have to go shop online! I hear that they have even more stuff than in the stores!" Can you believe that?!?" she continued as she pulled me upstairs.

I gave Em a smile "Good Luck" he mouthed to me.

***********************1 week later********************

LPOV(Leah)

Wow. My best friend is expecting, amazing. I'm sitting on the couch watching So You Think You Can Dance and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cami and soffees when all of a sudden the TV clicks off.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" I start to say turning around, that's when I see Jake in a gorgeous tux in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I say slipping on my bunny slippers and giving him a kiss. Then he got down on one knee and said the words I had been dreaming to hear for years

"Lee, I love you and I would be stupid not to want to spen the rest of my life with such a beautiful and adventurous, and sweet and caring person. Leah, will you marry me?" Jake asked.

I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I said "Yes, of course!" happily. Jacobs breath taking smile broke out on his face. He placed a beautiful yet simple pearl ring on my finger. I love it. Then he got up and I gave him a passionate kiss.

JPOV(Jacob)

Wow. She said yes! The love of my life just said yes to spending the rest of her life with me!

"Hey Lee, what do you want to eat tonight?" I asked my beautiful fiancé.

She looked confused for a minute then she finally said " Chinese." "ok, I'll be right back." I said giving her a kiss.

"Alright." She replied. Then I ran to the car. Life is good.

LPOV(leah)

I'm engaged! I have to call Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emily, Kim, Rachel, and of course mom and Seth. I started by calling my mom. _Ring Ring. _

"Hello?" I heard my moms voice

"I'm getting married!" I said into the phone "Really? Congratulations Lee! Do you know when the wedding is ? Just let me know if you need any help." She said thrilled at the fact that I'm getting married.

" um, I'm not sure about the date yet. But I will call you back when I figure out the details. Love you."I said into the phone

" Love you too Lee." She replied then we hung up the phone. I figured Seth probably already knew from Jacob.

I called Rosalie "Hello?" Her bell like voice answered

"I'm engaged!"

we screamed together then she said "Congratulations! Hold on let me go get Esme, Alice, and Bella." A few seconds later she said

" Ok, they're here. Tell them your news!"

" I'm getting married!" Then there was more screaming. We stayed on the phone for about 30 minutes. After we hung up I decided to get dressed and set a nice romantic dinner for Jake. I took a shower, curled my newly long hair, and put on a knee length midnight blue halter top dress with gold designs across the waist. Then I did my make-up and accessories. I misted myself with a spritz of Moonlit Path. Then I went and set up the table. I was just setting the plates when Jacob got back. I smiled at him.

JPOV

I opened the door to the house to only almost drop the food that took so long to get. Leah looks drop dead gorgeous.

She looked up at me and smiled "Sorry it took so long." I mumbled.

"Oh it's fine." She said walking over to me and giving me a quick kiss as she grabbed the food. I walked over to the table,

I was awe struck "it's beautiful Lee." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she served the food. "I love you." I whispered in her ear "Love you too." She replied.

LPOV

Today I'm going to the Cullens house for wedding plans. I'm really excited, I can't believe I;m getting married. When I awoke Jacob was already gone. I took a shower ,got dressed, and fixed myself some French toast for breakfast. After I ate I ran out to the ar and drove to the Cullens. Knock Knock.

Alice Answered the door "Hey Leah! Come on in!" Alice said happily. That's when I noticed it, Alice is pregnant too.

" I didn't know you were pregnant Alice." I said "yep indeedy I am! Come this way we have everything set up in the family room, that's where Rose is." Alice said as I followed her down the hallway. The room is amazing, all the different color walls that somehow match and the beautiful flower arrangements. Not to mention the nice comfy and colorful couches. Rosalie stood up when I came in. She has already started showing. I went up to her and gave her a hug

" I missed you SO much." Rosalie said.

"Same here, so how's the mom to be?" I asked

"Good. Thanks for asking and how is the bride to be?" she said. "Fabulous!" I said. "Alright let's start planning Alice piped up. We planned for about 30 minutes when we heard a knock on the door, bella popped her head in "Hey!" she said as she came over and hugged me "Congrats." . Once again we were immersed in planning.

*************************5 hours later*************************

LPOV

Whew. That was a lot of planning, but everything is just about set. We decided the wedding colors will be black, silver, and dark purple. We even found some wedding dresses for me to try on next week. My girls are the greatest. My bridesmaids are going to be Kim, Emily, Bella, Alice, and Rachael.

My maid of honor is going to be Rosalie, of course. I was heading down the road on my to home, trying to see through the blinding rain. I was almost to LaPush when my car knocked off

" Oh. Crap." I murmured to myself as I tried to start the car again to no avail. So what am I supposed to do with a dead cell phone and a knocked off car? Maybe the car is just out of gas, I can walk 2 miles to the gas station. After 2o minutes I was soaking wet and lost, I went to a pay phone and hoped that it would work and it did. I dialed Jakes number he answered after just one ring. Thank goodness.

"Hello? Leah is that you?" he asked his voice full of alarm. I was in tears and sobbing into the phone, this can't be helping him.

" Yy . . . yess. Ii . . . . iits . . . . mmee. I . . . Im lost and wet and ccccold at some payphone. P . . . . please come get m. . .me." I stuttered through tears.

" Leah, I'm on my way. It'll be ok Lee. Just don't move. I love you." He said before he hung up. I sat there soaking wet for about 20 minutes before Jacob finally found me.

"Oh Lee," he said as he scooped me up in his large arms "You alright?" he asked , voice full of worry. " I . . . I tthink s . . .so."" I stuttered out. Then he started walking home.

*********************1 week later********************************

JPOV(Jacob)

Leah is still sick from last week. I'm starting to worry about her, but she won't let me take her to the doctor. I'm worried about leaving her at home while I work and run patrol today. She had a fever last night and it hasn't broke yet.

"Hey Lee, baby? You okay while I go to work today? I could stay home if you need me." I suggested.

"No, No I'm fine babe se you at 7." She reassured sounds so stuffed up, then she coughed. But she still smiled at me from where she was curled up on the couch.

"Love you." I said as I walked out the door, she replied with "Love you too."

*********************4 hours later******************************

LPOV

Ugh, I feel like crap, I should've told Jake to stay home. But I couldn't just let him miss work. I stood up to go get the thermometer to check my temperature, when all of a sudden a huge wave of dizziness swept through me like a hurricane. Then I felt myself falling and everything went black.

**Review please !!**


End file.
